capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Special events
special event has various stage, and doesn't has a trophy. item stage you can get lot of item in these stages. *max resource stage *speed up stage *gold bonus stage *sniper support stage *auto com stage *sweet gold stage *harder gold stage *intense gold stage *really intense gold stage! *ticket stage *emerald field *amethyst field *ruby field *sapphire field *topaz field *chaos crystal field *diamond field *evolution stone marathon *unknown delivery *road to descent *undercover cove (red, future) *sky-high island (flying, vaccine, metal) *graveyard shift (black, undead) *growing frenzy (neko ore, catfruit, rat-lizard jerky) *doomsday blitz (sacred tear, sacred blood) *secret of dark ether month stage you can get month event unit via clearing all stages. *poison vs poison (January Event) *toxic vs venom (January Event) *mining season (February Event) *lucky gourmet (February Event) *cannoned out (March Event) *five dozen of kamikaze (March Event) *achtung!! (April Event) *protector of fuhrer (April Event) *fly through sky (May Event) *koi・the・knight (May Event) *stop the knightmare (June Event) *knightmare returns (June Event) *summer frenzy (July Event) *tropical beach (July Event) *phantom rising (August Event) *ancient god rising (August Event) *rising fighter (September Event) *revenge of fighter (September Event) *square and the bee (October Event) *who's digging out the grave? (October Event) *worked out (November Event) *worked out again (November Event) *christmas season (December Event) *christmas in space (December Event) seasonal *ironcide cavity (Valentine Event) *festival of summer (Summer festival Event) *stickcula's surprise (Halloween Event) *food battle (Thanksgiving Event) *christmas feast (Christmas Event) *snow before countdown (Snow festival Event) *unfortune of dark warrior (Black friday Event) *secret of the easter island (Easter Event) *greedy golden cave (Gold rush Event) *something slimy (Rainy Event) *grudge of students (Study day Event) *terror of liquid mercury (Sliver Event) *mafia of the school! (Mafia Event) cyclone stage clear cyclone stage to get anti-metal unit, and cyclone available at shop. *red cyclone's lair *black cyclone's cavern *cyclone's island *titanic vaccine *rampaging titanium *guest from future *lord of cyclones (no continue!) *rolling zombie (no continue!) *terrorizing dark matter (no continue!) *the ancestor of cyclones (no continue!) cyclone awaken *revenge of red cyclone *revenge of black cyclone *revenge of cyclone *revenge of vaccine cyclone *revenge of metal cyclone *revenge of future cyclone *revenge of king cyclone (no continue!) *revenge of zombie cyclone (no continue!) *revenge of space king cyclone (no continue!) *revenge of ancient cyclone (no continue!) dark roundy stage these stage is very hard, but you can get infected unit after complete this stage. *dark swordman boss *dark axeman boss *dark gunner boss *dark spearman boss *dark heavy boss *dark zooka boss *dark fire mage boss *dark flamer boss *dark tank boss *sudden death! cursed swordman (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed axeman (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed gunner (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed spearman (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed heavy (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed zooka (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed fire mage (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed flamer (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed tank (no continue!) *cursed diva invades! *dark roundy horde invades! awakening stage you need to clear this stage to unlock final form of special units. normal awaken *helicopter awaken! *sniper awaken! *engineer awaken! *medic awaken! *skull bomber awaken! *goliath awaken! *soldier awaken! *golem awaken! *telsa heavy awaken! *wizard awaken! *wolf awaken! *ice mage awaken! *hammerman awaken! *archer awaken! month awaken *slug awaken! *miner awaken! *artillery awaken! *scorcher awaken! *sky knight awaken! *morning-star awaken! *career woman awaken! *balloon awaken! *battle goliath awaken! *support awaken! *salaryman awaken! *lighting mage awaken! mini roundy awaken *mutiny of mini swordman (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini axeman (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini gunner (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini spearman (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini heavy (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini zooka (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini fire mage (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini flamer (no continue!) (special/rare only!) *mutiny of mini tank (no continue!) (special/rare only!) collaboration awaken *android awaken! *sword hero awaken! *tricycle rider awaken! *princess punt awaken! *sleeping beauty awaken! others *taekwondo man awaken! *blow flower awaken! boss stage most of them are very hard. *month all-star: special boss *month all-star: ultra boss *month all-star: miracle boss *month all-star: wonderful boss *month all-star: excellent boss *month all-star: greatest boss *month all-star: deluxe boss *ultimate carnival *ultimate carnival 2 *ultimate carnival 3 *tower of destiny *challenge quest *black panic *red panic *the solo duel double cyclone stage as the name in suggest. when you cleared first stage, move on to second stage with no items. *double trouble *day of judgement *techno apocalypse fierce deity stage this stage contain powerful boss, be careful, you can't continue or get restarted! *fierce deity: heaven (clione de ace) *fierce deity: volcano (fire crablops) *fierce deity: glacier (parasite queen) *fierce deity: underground (necro-master) *fierce deity: ocean (octocalypse) *fierce deity: factory (black maw) *fierce deity: ruined city (doom fist) *fierce deity: pyramid (pentagedon) fierce deity awaken *clione de ace strike back! *fire crablops strike back! *parasite queen strike back! *necro-master strike back! *octocalypse strike back! *black maw strike back! *doom fist strike back! harder fierce deity *crablops type-B mainfest! *dark parasite queen mainfest! *master priest mainfest! another world another world is unlocked after clearing main chapter 3. *dark bill gates strike back *knight age *elemental age *ptolemaic army strike down *anubis's dungeon *zombie invasion *pirate age *into the dead mine *the ominous island *future army encounter! *virus army's factory collaboration *princess punt *million anchor *demon poker *tank war *insaniquarium *merc storia *vanished city *metal slug *starcraft *garden warfare *space legend *google event *madoka collab *ink-painters collaboration *dino park *phobos battle force *medical emergency *don't hug me, I'm scared *over-technology *legend of miku *baseball VS force of evil *evangelion *planet of moai *8-bit hero descend Category:Mode